Holiday
by Poke-lover88
Summary: White and N spend their first Christmas together. -Ferriswheelshipping Christmas one-shot!


**Hello there, just a real quick Ferriswheelshipping one-shot. **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Holiday**_

White walked down the large hallway, a pep in her step that caused the box of ornaments she was carrying to jingle slightly. She had a wide smile on her face; a smile that hadn't disappeared for three days. It was Christmas Eve now, a little late for decorating, but something had put her in the Christmas spirit.

N had returned.

White was the Champion of Unova now; she had been for almost a year. She had been sworn in the day after she beat N on that fateful day. Her dreams had come true as she was placed as the top ranking trainer in the region and yet she wasn't happy. She couldn't be happy when the one person she cared about was gone, and suffering.

White frowned to herself, turning a corner. She shouldn't be thinking about such grim instances at a time like this! After all, it didn't matter now, because N was back!

The green haired boy had returned just three days earlier. He had shown up on the Elite four's doorstep, asking for White. He had told her about everything he had witnessed in the past year. People getting along with Pokémon, Pokémon enjoying having trainers, and all of them working together in harmony. He had looked down at his feet sheepishly and told White he now understood her views, and that he was sorry he had opposed her so.

But that wasn't what put the large smile on White's face, it was the odd confession he had told her afterwards.

She had asked why he had come back to see her and he had admitted that he wanted to be around her. His face had twisted in confusion as he tried to describe the feeling.

"_I don't know how to put this White. Whenever I'm around you I get all nervous, and I feel Butterfrees in my stomach. I just kind of want to hold onto you and never let go."_

White slightly giggled at the memory. Of course N wouldn't understand the feeling of having a crush on someone; after all she wasn't even sure if he knew what love _was_.

White herself knew exactly what it felt like to have feelings for someone, and that feeling had plagued her since she had met N.

She sighed. If he didn't even _understand_ his own feelings, how could she expect him to express them? The slight frown was wiped off of her face however as she rounded the corner into the room N was in, who was now sitting criss cross on the floor, looking up in awe at a giant pine tree.

White lightly smiled. N had admitted he didn't have any place to stay, and she had eagerly invited him to stay with her. She now lived in the Elite four and Champion's quarters. She was granted a large living space with multiple rooms, all lavishly decorated. The Elite four lived in a building attached to hers and she stayed in touch with them quite easily.

"What are you doing N?" White asked, sounding amused. He hadn't moved since she walked in and she wondered if he was alright. His gaze stayed glued to the tree but he answered.

"So what did you say we are going to do with this?"

White made a face, "We are going to decorate it."

She quickly walked over and knelt beside him, setting down the box of ornaments and snapping off the lid. N peered inside, curiosity on his features.

"What are those?"

White's eyes widened, "They're ornaments, N. H-have you never decorated a tree before?"

His grey green eyes snapped up to hers and she felt her heart flutter.

"No, is it something people do?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

She chuckled, "Yes, every Christmas people decorate a tree with little colored ornaments," she said, picking one up and hanging it on the branch in front of her.

"Why?" he inquired, watching the dangling blue object.

White made a face, "I don't know, it's just some sort of tradition."

She shoved one into his hand and he hesitantly put it on a branch, a wide smile spreading across his face all the while.

"That _is_ rather pretty," he said.

White chuckled and stood up, picking up a few ornaments and letting them dangle from her fingers. She placed them on the tree and stepped back, admiring her work. She watched as N mirrored her, placing a few on branches and stepped back as well.

He grinned, "This is fun!"

White couldn't help but laugh. He still acted like a child, and she knew in some respects he still was. But that was part of his appeal to her.

Though she knew this pushed most people away. N had never really been introduced to many people due to his confinement as a child. Socially he was a bit awkward, and most trainers he had met, including the gym leaders and Elite four, hadn't taken a liking to him. Bianca and Cheren; White's closest friends had kept their distance from him in the beginning, but after a while, as they got to know N, they had warmed up to him quickly.

White looked over at N sympathetically as he happily bounded around the tree, sticking ornaments on every branch he could find.

He had no one. No family. No friends. And so White had decided it was not only her duty to be there for him, but something she wanted to do. She wanted to be around N for the rest of his life. She wanted to be his best friend, and his…. her thoughts trailed off. She knew she loved N in a romantic way, but she didn't know what to call it. Did she want to be his girlfriend, his lover, his wife? She blinked rapidly, pushing the confusing thoughts out of her mind.

After all she wasn't entirely sure N even returned her feelings, let alone knew how to one day act upon them.

"Look!" N exclaimed, pointing to the tree which was now riddled with ornaments, green only showing through in a few spots.

White nodded, a large grin on her face.

"I do believe I have been missing out on a few things for this wonderful holiday," he said, picking up the box and shaking it to make sure he had gotten every last one.

White smiled, "Just wait until you see tinsel."

N's eyes widened, "What's that?"

White took the box from him and shook her head, "I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

N frowned but didn't speak up, slowly looking all around the room.

"What else do people do for Christmas?"

White turned around and thought for a moment, "Well, people put up wreaths, bake cookies, go caroling…" her list went on and on.

* * *

White flopped onto the bed, her eyes already drooping. She had regretted telling N all of the traditions people have for the holiday because he had insisted that they do all of them. So in less than a day they had done all of the things on their list.

White flicked a pine needle off of her sleeve and walked over to the dresser, pulling out her pajamas. She changed and then crawled into the large king sized bed. That was one of the things she had most enjoyed when she was introduced to her new living area. She had a king sized bed, she could sprawl out in any position and still not fall off of the bed. However for the past two nights she had a visitor in her bed. White again giggled.

N had asked if he could sleep in the bed with her. Her eyes had widened in shock and she quickly asked why. He had explained he never slept alone, as he was usually with his Pokémon. She had asked why he couldn't still sleep with his Pokémon now, as they were just down the hall. He had frowned, telling her they were happy just sleeping with her Pokémon. He then blushed, admitting for some odd reason he _wanted_ to sleep next to her. She wasn't able to object further after that statement and so for the foreseeable future, there would be another figure in her bed.

White looked up as she saw N walk into the room, leaning on the doorframe.

"These are good!" he said, smiling and taking a bite of a recently baked sugar cookie.

White chuckled and snuggled into the bed, "Good I'm glad."

They had made wreaths, hung decorations, lit candles, made cookies, and much to her dismay, caroled. She had never been one for singing, and she felt bad for putting innocent civilians through the torture of hearing her sing 'O Holy Night' incredibly off key.

Her heart rate once again climbed as N crawled in bed beside her. It was quiet for a moment before White broke the silence.

"Goodnight N."

When she wasn't met with an answer she frowned.

"I had a lot of fun with you today," he admitted.

White blushed and she was glad it was dark enough he couldn't see.

"I'm glad. I had fun with you too."

* * *

"Thanks Marshal… boxing gloves… just what I needed," White said with a forced smile.

The rest of the Elite four, N, and Alder all chuckled. It was Christmas day now and everyone was exchanging gifts. White had been awoken by N, who looked elated. He had dragged her downstairs and pointed at the tree that now had presents underneath. White had informed N that everyone gave gifts to each other on Christmas, and the green haired boy looked like he could explode with excitement at that fact.

The tearing of paper was heard for the next hour as the White, N, Alder, Grimsley, Marshal, Shauntal, and Caitlin all exchanged gifts.

Shauntal had given everyone books on various supernatural subjects. Caitlin had given everyone handcrafted knit nightcaps. Grimsley had given very thoughtful gifts, specific to each person's interests. Alder had given everyone a Master ball. And lastly Marshal had given everyone boxing gloves.

"Well, I think that's the last one!" White said with a smile.

"Nope, there's one more," N said, reaching behind him to pull out a small box.

White's eyes widened as he carefully placed the box in her lap and she gave him a hesitant look. He motioned for her to open it and she brought her hand to the top. The minute the paper was off the top of the box flew open and White's mouth dropped open wide.

"Az-azurill" the small Pokémon chirped, its wide eyes looking around at everyone.

"You…. you got me a Pokémon?" White asked, a grin on her face as she carefully lifted up the tiny Pokémon.

N smiled, "Yes. I know how much you love water Pokémon, and I found this cute little one on my travels, so I figured I would give it to you."

The small Azurill snuggled into White's hands and chirped with happiness. White was speechless. The Azurill hopped into her lap and curled up to promptly fall asleep.

"Thank you N," she said quietly, looking over at the boy. She was so overcome with a feeling that if the small Pokémon hadn't been nestled snugly on her lap she would've tackled N in a hug.

"Well how about that" Alder's booming voice said.

White looked up at the former Champion and smiled.

"You've got a keeper there, White" Alder said with a smile, patting her on the back and nodding towards N.

White blushed slightly and looked at the ground. A few 'Merry Christmases' were thrown around before it was once again only White and N.

It was silent for only a moment before a hesitant knock was heard on the door. White turned, about to tell whoever it was to come in, but before she could the door flew wide open.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bianca shouted, throwing her arms out wide. Cheren looked over at the blonde with an exasperated expression, his hand still held up from knocking.

White gently picked up the Azurill and set it on the couch.

"Oof" she let out as the bubbly blonde crushed her in a hug.

"We brought ham!" she squealed.

White couldn't help but laugh.

"So you guys are a 'we' now?" she asked, noting the look of embarrassment on Cheren's face.

Bianca nodded, "Sure are!"

N stood up and carefully made his way to White's side. She knew he was still slightly uncomfortable around her friends and she lightly patted his hand, letting him know he could be at ease.

White had to admit so far her Christmas was one of the best, simply because N was there, and it only got better. They opened a few presents from Cheren and Bianca and then sat down for nothing less than a feast. White sat across from N and she couldn't help but have her gaze constantly drift to him. He would catch her looking every once in a while and quickly look back down at her plate, blushing.

White looked out the window, watching snow lightly fall. A white Christmas; just the cherry on top of the already amazing day.

"So White, how are you liking it as Champion?" Cheren asked and she quickly turned around.

It was nighttime now, and she smiled at the sight before her. Two couches were in the living area, a fire place across the room, quietly crackling. On one couch sat Bianca and Cheren, and the other sat N, who now looked much more at ease.

"I absolutely love it!" she said, hesitantly walking over and sitting down next to N. She blushed and looked down when she felt N's arm rest on the top of the couch behind her.

"How are you liking being a gym leader?"

Cheren smiled, "I love it. I always wanted to be the Champion, but I think gym leader suits me fine."

"And anything new with you Bianca?" White asked.

Bianca nodded vigorously, "Yup, I am actually helping Professor Juniper out. I'm her new assistant!" she said with excitement.

"Cool!" White said with a smile. She had always known Bianca wanted to be a Pokémon Professor, and she knew becoming an assistant to one was a huge step.

"Rather than that nothing is different, except for me and Cheren!" the blonde once again said with a grin, quickly pulling Cheren over for a kiss. White chuckled as she saw Cheren's eyes widen and he quickly blushed. He had never been one for PDA's.

"Well I guess you two have gotten quite close then," White said, smiling.

Bianca nodded and pulled back from the kiss.

"Sure are, we are inseparable!"

Cheren's eyes flicked around the room, the color still on his cheeks. White smiled. Cheren was always the quiet one of the bunch, and she had never expected him to end up with Bianca.

'Opposites attract I guess' she thought to herself.

"OH, do you see the time? We have to get to your mother's before midnight!" Bianca exclaimed, quickly standing up, directing her comment at Cheren. He nodded and stood up as well.

"Thank you two for coming out to see us!" White said, hugging both of her childhood friends.

"No problem" Cheren said with a wink and was then promptly dragged out the door by Bianca.

White smiled and turned to N, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

He frowned but nodded.

"What's wrong?" White asked with concern.

N shook his head, "It's just that… I am having so much fun, I don't want today to end."

White chuckled and patted his knee. She walked back down the hall to her room, N in tow. She changed in the bathroom and crawled into bed beside N who was already lying down, his eyes searching the ceiling. White leaned over and clicked off the lights.

"White" N said quietly.

White was surprised, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for including me in all of this."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"You know; thanks for teaching me about Christmas; and thanks for letting me join in on your fun today."

White smiled, "Of course N, I enjoy having you here."

She could almost feel N smiling and she flopped onto her back.

Before she knew it she felt N roll over and press his lips to hers. Her eyes flew open wide. She was shocked. She didn't even know N knew what a kiss _was_, let alone how to do it. She knew he had to have known however as she felt his lips part slightly and loosen against hers. She quickly began to kiss back and sighed in contentment. She had dreamed of him kissing her so many times, and yet she never believed it would happen; but apparently it was now.

N pulled back a second later, his breathing ragged.

"What was that for?" White asked, a smile in her voice as she realized what had just happened.

"Well…" N started, his breathing still audible, "Today when Bianca and Cheren kissed you said they were getting closer, and she had said they were inseparable."

White turned slightly, squinting, trying to make out his facial expression in the dark.

"Yeah…" she said, pushing him to explain further.

"Well White; I want to be close to you, I want us to be inseparable. I'm not sure why, but I do. So I figured that was the way to do it then… and I must admit it was quite enjoyable."

If White had been standing she would've fallen over in shock. He had not only kissed her and told her he wanted them to be close, but he had actually enjoyed the gesture as well. She smiled. Everyone pegged him to be clueless when it came to love, even herself. But he knew much more than people gave him credit for. He maybe couldn't put a label on his feelings, but they were there. She smiled and leaned forward to gently press her lips to his cheek. She knew that the kiss had said it all and she didn't need to tell him she felt the same way.

She laid back down in bed and felt N do the same. She sighed in contentment, thinking over all that had happened that day.

Her first Christmas with N… and it was definitely the best she had ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! :)**


End file.
